Surviving High School
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: Fighting crime is a piece of cake for these super heroes but how do they act when the cape and gloves come off. Read this short story and find out how these particular youth survives hig school as a semi-normal teenager.
1. Raven's Story

Raven's Story

"Is that the new girl?" "Yeah, tres (French for "very") creepy" "And what's up with her hair… dye job much?" "Check out her eyes…those _**are**_ contacts right?"

Raven pushed passed the girls ignoring their snarky remarks. She was used to it. This was high school and people didn't exactly "do" different. Yeah, she had no friends. And sure she spent most of her time in the school library. But that didn't make her weird. It was her look that did that.

Raven had pale grey skin, purple eyes and hair…and she usually wore a blue cloak over jeans and a black t-shirt. So yeah, she was an easy target. And it certainly didn't help that she was into witchcraft. That's right; Magic, an automatic 3 on the social scale. But that didn't matter. She didn't talk much anyway.

Clutching a large book to her chest she hurried out of the room. "FREAK" she heard a girl snarl as she hurried away. She swam into the mass of clustered bodies in the hallway. Then she quickly turned left, heading straight for the library. But before she could reach it a large bulk body stepped in front of her. She ran smack into it and fell to the ground.

Looking up, Raven realized that it was Donna. Donna weighed almost 200 pounds, was larger (and taller) than a semi, and most of all…she hated Raven. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, bookworm?" Donna asked her. Before Rae could answer, Donna reached down and picked up her book. " The Creepy and Freakish" Donna said reading the title. "So it's an autobiography?' she questioned.

Raven reached for the book but Donna held it high in the air, just out of her reach. "You want it?" she asked. "Go get it!" Donna tossed the book across the hallway. It slid and landed on the floor. A few people stepped on it then it was kicked to the side. Raven looked back at Donna then turned towards the book. She picked up the now damaged parchment and quickly walked away.


	2. Cyborg's Story

Cyborg's Story

"Yo! CY! What's up, man?!"

Vic "Cyborg" Stone turned to smile at his friend. "Sup, Pete. You ready for the game!" he asked him.

"You know it! West High is so going down!!" Pete boasted.

Vic (who's real name was Victor) was the all-star quarterback. And Pete, his right-hand man was the running back. They were the best, the greatest, and were practically worshipped by all. And they knew it to. They knew whether it was basketball, wrestling, football, or even track; fans would be crowding the stands to cheer them on.

Pete unzipped his backpack and pulled out a dusty brown football "Stone, check it out." he called tossing the ball to Victor. Vic caught it with one hand, and then with the other he motioned for Pete to back up. "Go long!" Vic shouted. He pulled his arm back and threw the ball. It flew through the air, zooming past lockers. Pete ran forward looking straight at the ball. He leaped into the air and caught it.

"YEAH! That's what I'm talkin bout!" Vic boomed. Pete held up the ball in victory as he jumped up and down, running right into…Raven. They both fell to the ground, Raven's book going one way the ball another.

Victor ran to help his friend up. Then he reached his hand out to help Raven but she ignored it and stood up on her own. "I am so sorry." Pete said apolitically. "Yeah," Vic agreed. "Are you ok?" Raven didn't answer them. Instead she brushed off her clothes and reached for her book, but Victor got there first. He picked up the book and handed it to Raven. "Thanks." she said quietly before turning and quickly walking away.

"That girl is so weird." Pete commented as he watched her disappear around a corner. "She's just different, man. Leave her alone." Vic said defending her.

Pete shrugged and bent down to pick up his ball. "Heads up!" he called tossing the ball at his friend. The ball hit Victor smack in the head before falling into his hands. Vic turned to Pete grinning. "Oh you're gonna pay for that." Vic called. Pete took off running with Victor close behind right him. They scooted around the corner and out of sight.


	3. Starfire's Story

Starfire's Story

"Tell me again, why we are doing the skipping of the bells."

"Because, Kory… we want to. And I'm not taking that stupid Biology test. No way." Manny explained to her younger sister.

Kory (Starfire) Anders sighed and followed Manny into the hallway. "We're meeting with Jean and Lena, ok? Be cool" Manny pleaded.

"Aren't I always, dear sister?"

"No." Manny said rolling her eyes. She hurried up the staircase and around the corner with her dorky sister lagging just behind her. "Hurry up, Kor. Or I'm leaving you!" she yelled.

Kory quickened her pace into a run. Her pink and purple tennis shoes were still wet from the rain that morning and squeaked as she winded the corner. Kory always hung out with her mature, more sophisticated, cool, older sister; even if it meant breaking a couple rules every once in a while.

Kory always considered her sister pretty…much prettier that her… Manny had jet black hair that if turned at the right angle looked purple, while Kory's hair was just a simple dark red. And Kory's eyes were a grassy emerald green while Manny's were an enchanting midnight violet.

Just up ahead of Kory; Manny open the huge door that led to the roof. Kory caught the edge of it with her foot just before it slammed shut. She hurried in behind her sister, making sure to close the door lightly so they wouldn't be locked out.

Manny was leaning over the rooftop starring down at the ground. Next to her was one of her friends. This one was a boy with spiky green hair and a nose ring. Kory grimaced. This was Benny, aka Manny's newest boyfriend. And this one was even more trouble than the last. Kory could name a list of things she didn't like about him just by taking one look at him, but she didn't.

Instead she walked to the other side of the building and stood next to Manny's other friend, Jean. Jean was a black leather jacket wearing bad girl, who had at least ten earrings in each ear. She skipped class, mouthed off, and she had been suspended already seven times that year for fights. But she had always been nice to Kory.

"Hey, Kor." Jean greeted her. "So your chillin with us again today? What's up? Why don't you make your own friends, huh? I mean…it ain't like I don't like havin you around… it's just that… you need friends… ya know?"

Kory nodded but didn't say anything. She gazed over at one of the newest members of her sister's group. A tall, heavy weight, brunette…Donna. Donna's auburn eyes immediately tightened when they met Kory's. Kory gulped and stared down at the cold cement, gravel covered ground.


	4. Beast Boy's Story

**Beast Boys' Story**

"I still think Mr. Halo over reacted" Gar mumbled under his breath. Gar "Garfield" Logan sat (for the 3rd time that week) in the Detention Center. A place they sent kids caught skipping (or planting stink bombs in teacher's desks in Garfield's case) for the day.

Gar was a strange kid. He'd admit to that. He grew up in a strict "serious as a heart attack" type family, if you could call it that. And it probably didn't help that he had green skin, hair, and eyes. Not to mention the pointy white fangs that stuck out of his mouth sometimes even when it was closed. When you looked like that you had to make people laugh with you before they laughed at you.

So of course most teachers thought he was a trouble maker… Which he was… But can you blame him? This is high school. Only the strongest survived, and the funny could at least die laughing. Being short and green Gar was often given nicknames like; Leprechaun, Short Stack, Turtle, the Frog, and Toad. But he had learned a long time ago just to laugh it off.

Gar looked up when he heard the door open. A girl with orange skin, red hair, and dark green eyes walked into the room. She sat down in a nearby chair. He grinned, glad for the company. "Hey, I'm Gar." Gar said introducing himself. He stood up from the desk and walked over to where she sat. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Kory. And at the moment, I'd appreciate it if you just left me alone." She answered, burying her face in her arms.

"It's not fun being alone." He encouraged. "So what are you in for anyway?"

"Skipping class and going onto the roof" Kory answered, looking up at him.

"Why would you do that? You don't look the type." Gar asked as he took a seat next to her.

"My sister, Manny… she was with me. But when the principal foundus she… did the jetting and I was the only one caught" Kory explained.

"Your own sister left you like that? Why do you hang out with her?"

"I do not know. She is my sister. She is cool"

"Well she doesn't sound very cool to me. She sounds like a jerk."

Kory slumped down in her seat. "She is not so bad. You just have to get to know her."

"She's still a jerk."

Gar looked up at the clock. "Well, my times up. I'll see you later, k?"

Kory nodded and looked back down at her desk. Gar stood to his feet and walked out of the room. "Poor kid." he thought.


	5. Robin's Story

Robin's Story

"Catch that!" Colin yelped.

Matt ran back on the field, his met at ready. He leaped into the air in attempt to catch the ball but it soared right past him. "I got it!" he called to his team mates. Matt jogged to the ball, which lay just a few feet from where he was originally standing and picked up it up, then threw it to 3rd base. Colin caught the ball just as the hitter made it to home plate.

The player threw off his batting helmet to reveal thick black spiky hair and a pair of black sunglasses that he refused to take off, even when it wasn't sunny. Colin whipped the sweat from his brow and threw the ball to the pitcher.

Dick "Richard" Grayson was the new, new kid. The old, new kid had been the weird girl with grey skin and purple hair. Dick had just moved into town a few days ago and everyone noticed. He stayed to himself and almost never said a word to anybody, and you'd think he was a regular loser until you saw him play.

He was amazing on the field. He would combine martial arts with gymnastics and do this flippy thing. Then catch the ball in midair and toss it back in, in a flash. He was scary good. Some jocks offered him a spot on the Baseball team but he turned them down. That was a shock to all. At this school you had to be picked just to try out. But this guy had been offered a uniform on the spot.

The whistle blew announcing the end of gym class. Dick picked up his red backpack and slung it over his shoulder then walked away, his shades glistening in the sun. Colin turned his back on him and headed for the locker rooms.

Dick walked inside the school just in time to see a girl with long blonde hair drop a bag into the trashcan. She snickered, and then ran away. Dick cautiously approached the trashcan and peered inside. Sitting on top of a few crumpled paper towels was a hardcover black book. Confused Dick slowly pulled it out.

"Why would anyone throw a book out?" he asked himself. "It must belong to the library." he murmured. He dropped the book into his backpack and continued walking.

What was am I doing here, he asked himself. He had been in Jump City a full week now and he still didn't know. Why had he come? To be on his own, a voice reminded him; to find a different way of doing things. And this was it? This is what he traveled so far to achieve?

He turned the corner and spotted a grey skinned girl with purple hair and the blonde girl from before talking outside of a classroom. Or rather the blonde girl was talking…no yelling, and the purple haired girl was just listening. Small crowd of people developed over the two, as they watched it all unfold. The purple haired girl began gazing around as if looking for a way out. Dick dropped his bag and stepped in-between the two.

"Leave her alone." he ordered. The blonde girl looked at him as if deciding what to do. "Whatever" she snarled before turning and walking away.

Dick turned around to look at the purple haired girl. "Are you ok?" he asked her. The girl nodded. "Yeah, people seem to be asking me that a lot today… but I could have handled it back there you know. You didn't have to step in." she replied.

Dick nodded. "But you didn't. I'm, Dick by the way. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Raven" the girl replied. "I was only asking her about my book. She took it."

Dick turned away from her and bent down to grab his bag. He pulled out the leather book and handed to Raven. "Thanks. Where'd you find it?" she asked. "Nowhere." he replied quickly. "Don't worry about it."

Raven nodded again, thanking him before hurrying around the corner. Her cloak flying behind her.


	6. The Report

Ok, I meant to put out this chapter a while ago. even thou it's not really a chapter because it's (as usual) really short. Ok. whatever. read on :)

THE REPORT

"This is a group assignment. And before any of you ask; no, you will not get to pick your partners." Mrs. Nelson clarified. "The list has been posted on the wall by the door. Find your team and get to work."

After a few moans and groans Pete scrambled to his feet and began running his finger along the list of names. "What group are we in?" he heard Vic ask from behind him. "Correction, groups. You're in group 3 I'm in group 2. Sorry man." He announced.

Vic turned around to face the corner where group five was supposed to meet. It was that weird girl from before, the one with purple hair; the new kid with spiky black hair, Gar, and Kory. Gar had been in his class last year. He was funny, Cy remembered. And Kory had moved there a bit earlier this year, she always hung out with her older sister, Manny. Vic took a deep breath and walked towards the odd looking crowd.

"Hey," he greeted them. The purple haired girl didn't even look up, the new kid nodded at him, Kory waved and Gar grinned.

"Hey, Vic, the "Cyborg", DUDE! Nice game, last Saturday." Gar greeted.

"Thanks, man. " Vic said nodding to Gar. He turned to the new kid. "Names, Vic." he said, offering his hand.

"Dick." the new kid replied, looking up at him.

Kory turned to Dick. "I am Kory" she said in almost a whisper.

"Gar" Garfield announced, with a proud smile.

They all turned to look at the purple haired girl. She gazed up at them and then muttered, "Raven" before turning away.

"Well, what now?" Gar asked.

"The project" Kory reminded them.

"Yeah, bell's almost over." Vic commented, gazing up at the wall clock.

"I guess we can work on it after school." Raven offered.

"Can't. Football practice" Cy replied.

"I'm still need to finish unpacking." Dick said with a shrug.

"And I…I have stuff to do." Gar explained, quickly looking away.

"So I guess it will be just me and you, friend Raven?" Kory announced with a grin.

"I guess so." Raven replied.

The bell sounded and they quickly gathered their things and went their five separate ways, not bothering to look back.


	7. Working Together

**Working ****Together**

"Did you say something?"

"No." Raven answered without looking up.

"Oh, I thought you-"

"No." Raven said again, cutting her off.

Kory looked back down. The girls had been working in silence for a full thirty minutes now, only interrupted by the crisp sound of pages being turned. Raven's eyes traveled back to her paper. She taped her pencil lightly on the desk. Then looked back up at her book and scanned the pages for a clue to the question. She was about to turn the page when she was interrupted by a sudden giggle, a bubbly bouncy giggle.

She grimaced and shot her head up. She trained her eyes on Kory who continued to giggle to herself. _Does she not realize I'm here?_, Raven thought to herself. She took in a deep breath before asking. "What's so funny?"

Kory looked up, as if suddenly recalling that Raven was in the room. "I am sorry," she apologized. "I just remembered about the time Manny and I were at the mall and-"

Raven's grimaced deepened and Kory grew silent once more. The girl's turned back to their work. Raven quickly calmed herself and turned her attention back to her research. Her amethyst eyes skimmed over the thick textbook as she searched for information. She had just picked up her pencil, to write again when…

"I don't suppose you spend much time at the mall?" Kory asked.

"I've been a few times." Raven admitted. "But I try not to make a habit of it."

"Oh, but it is wondrous! You must come with me sometime!" Kory exclaimed.

"No." Raven said simply. She watched Kory's face fall and her voice softened, "I mean…I'm kind of busy…and…"

"What do you like to do, Raven?' Kory finally asked her.

"Read." Raven said, turning back to her book. She could feel Kory's gaze on her, waiting for more. "And magic…I like magic." she said in a whisper. Raven looked back up to find Kory still starring at her in wonderment. "You think I'm weird don't you" she asked.

"No, I think you are different." Kory replied, a smile forming on her lips. "Who said there was anything wrong with 'different'?"

"Loads of people. Ask around" Raven answered. "Most people just think I'm…creepy."

The girls enveloped into silence. Kory glanced at her watched and shuffled her papers into a pink messenger bag, before making her way to the door. As she gasp the handle she turned back to Raven, who sat at the table, still reading from her book.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not most people."

Raven looked up from her book and watched the strange girl leave. And for the first time, in a long time; she smiled.


	8. The Long Run

The Long Run

Victor Stone jogged in place just outside of the stadium. He wore red knee length athletic shorts, showing off his lean muscular legs and a baggy short sleeved white shirt. The tryouts for the track team would start soon and he wanted to be ready…not that he had anything to be worried about. Of course he would make the team, that was a given, but he always wanted to perform his best even if he was already _**the **_best.

The coach; a strong, presumable large bald mocha skinned man; stood in front of the large group of boys. He folded his arms behind his back, his face an unreadable straight line. Finally he spoke. "Listen guys." the entire room went silent and all turned to stare at the man. "We're going to have a race; only the first twenty-five guys to cross the finish line will make the team. One hundred meter dash. GET TO THE STARTING POINT!"

The boys took off into the school stadium. They stopped at the sharp white line on the sandy red pavement.

"TAKE YOUR MARKS!"

Vic could feel his adrenaline surging through him. He took a deep breath as he placed his palms on the rough ground. His heart began to race as he watched the old man rise the white flag. Minutes seemed to tick by as he watched the cloth being released. And then, like lightning he was on his feet. The echoing parade of footsteps behind him urged Vick to run faster. He looked just ahead, there were only three people in front of him. Vic grinned, pumping his legs with all his might. He quickly passed the first two with ease.

Vic quickly picked up his pace until he was running at full speed. He rushed pass the boy just seconds before they crossed the finish line. Vic bent over, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Nice one, man" he breathed to the boy who he'd just beaten.

"Thanks" a familiar voice answered.

Vic looked up at the green skinned boy standing in front of him.

"GAR!?" he cried in confusion. Gar? He has _barely_ beaten GAR. And Why hadn't he noticed who he was before? The guy was green! It wasn't as if he blended in!

"Yeah" Gar answered shaking out his legs.

"I didn't know you were trying out." Vic commented.

"Oh. I didn't want to tell anyone in case I didn't make it. Plus you would have probably laughed."

Vic grimaced. He probably would have.

"But that's why I couldn't work on the project…" Gar continued.

"You were worried you wouldn't make the team?" Vic repeated. "That's hard to believe considering how fast you are."

"Really?" Gar asked, looking up.

"Yea, really" Vic told him. " I guess I'll be seeing you at practice from now on then"

"I guess so…" Gar answered, looking down at his sneakers.

Vic started to walk away, he stopped short. "Listen, I run every morning before school. You interested?"

"YEAH! I mean…sure. That'd be cool…" Gar answered running his hand through his thick green hair.

"Ok. See you tomorrow at around six." Vic said waving as he turned to leave.

"6 pm? I could do that." Gar answered.

"No. Six AM, bright and early." Vic answered his voice fading as he took off running.

"Six am? " Gar repeated as he watched Vic disappear out of site. "He's joking right."

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REFVIEW let me know your reading!! Because if there's no one reading then why am I writing... :)**


End file.
